


Hallows

by SatanDaddy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Parenting, Early graduation, Forged Signatures, Forgery, GED Tests, Gladers, M/M, Oblivious Lydia Martin, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Post-The Death Cure, Protective Minho, Reunions, Runaway, Running Away, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles Stilinski-centric, The Maze Runner Spoilers, Thomas -centric (Maze Runner), im surprised this got as much attention as it did lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy
Summary: Thomas is sent back to Beacon Hills after the trials.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

Losing someone hurts like shit.

Especially if that someones was close to you.

It starts out as a deep, aching pain in your chest. A gaping hole in your heart.

It only spreads from there.

It spreads to your stomach, infecting you with emptiness like a disease. It's sickening.

Next is your lungs, and you feel as if you can’t breathe. It’s suffocating, overwhelming, but there’s no way out.

Your head always hurts, you’re always tired, but sleep won’t help.

You lose interest in everything. Nothing can distract you, it’s pain, exhaustion.

It’s a sadness that can’t be fixed, can’t be wished away.

It’s a sadness that stays, lingers, and is never forgotten.

It’s a sadness Thomas can’t get rid of.

***

Thomas trudged down the hall, dodging crowds of students and keeping his eyes on the floor. Ever since he’d gotten back, he’d avoided everyone, keeping to himself. Scott and the Pack had tried talking to him, but he was good at escaping. He knew they’d catch him eventually, though, but he wasn’t going to wait for it to happen. He was going to avoid them as long as possible.

He made it to his classroom and slipped inside, unnoticed. He took a seat at the far back, away from Scott and Lydia, and away from people in general.

Scott turned as he sat, trying to catch his eye, but Thomas stared pointedly at his books, ignoring him. The teacher called for the class’ attention, and Scott gave up.

For now.

Class started, and Thomas zoned out. He knew everything anyway. Wicked had the most prestigious education, and he didn’t know if he was thankful for it or not.

Thomas unconsciously traced the small _N_ on his forearm, the one tattooed into his skin. It had become a habit, ever since he got it.

It was for Newt.

The boy he killed, the boy he loved.

And he regretted it everyday. He wished he could take it all back. Minho understood, Minho had forgiven him, but Thomas? Thomas couldn’t find it in him to forgive himself for what he did. He didn’t think he ever would.

He returned his attention to the lesson when he heard his name. His old name, anyway. He’d told the teachers he preferred Thomas, but obviously, it hadn’t stuck.

“Stiles, how about you?”

Thomas looked to the blackboard, unsure of what he was meant to be answering. There was an equation, a jumble of numbers, letters and symbols.

He stared a moment, before opening his mouth to reply. “28,” he said, ignoring the dumbfounded look he knew Scott was giving him. He could tell Lydia was confused too.

The teacher nodded, looking impressed. “Very good, Stilinski.”

The teacher continued the lesson, and Thomas ignored it all.

Finally, the bell rung, and Thomas was free to go home. Well, his old home. His father had been ecstatic when he’d returned, and it had been good to see him again, but nothing had ever been the same since he was taken. His father looked at him different, they barely talked, sharing afternoons staring blankly at the the table before they parted once again.

Thomas didn’t feel like he knew his father anymore. He knew the Sheriff felt the same. The only people who really knew him were either dead or in other states, other _countries_. Far, far away, without any contact.

Thomas sighed and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He saw Scott and Lydia waiting at the door and huffed. _Couldn’t they see he didn’t want to talk?_

The teacher left, leaving the three alone. _Great, just great._

He made his way to the door, glaring at the floor _._ He tried to simply walk out the door but Scott stepped in front. “Stiles?” He asked, and Thomas hated it. Hated the whining puppy voice, the sympathetic, pitying eyes.   
  
“It’s Thomas,” he replied stoically, trying to get out the door.

Lydia closed it, crossing her arms. “Are you going to talk to us? You haven’t since you got back- we didn’t even _know_ you were back until we saw you.”

”Well, I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to talk, but I guess I didn’t make it clear _enough_. So let me spell it out for you. I. Don’t want. To talk. To you.”

With that, he shoved Scott out of the way, opened the door, and left as quickly as he could. He probably could’ve been politer, they were just concerned, confused, but he didn’t feel like talking to anyone. He just wanted to get home, do some more research and try to find his friends. His _real_ friends.

***

After a long, silent and awkward dinner with his father, Thomas retreated to his room, searching up all he could remember about WCKD’s records to see if he could find something, _anything_ , to lead him to his friends.

But like always, he couldn’t find anything and gave up for the night, empty handed.

He had school again the next day, so he headed to bed, setting an alarm for 5 for a morning run.

He just hoped he could find his friends soon.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Of course. 

Of course, economics was his first class the next day.

Of _course_ , that was the class he was partnered with Scott in.

Thomas sighed, writing the day’s heading in his notebook as he fiddled with Newt's necklace, another habit he'd grown accustomed to.

"What's with the necklace?" Scott asked beside him.

Thomas huffed, glaring at him, shoving the necklace back under his shirt collar. "Mind your own shucking business."

"Right... sorry...” Scott looked slightly confused at his language, but shook his head, changing the subject. “Uh, so are we going to talk? About where you've been, what's-"

Thomas growled, cutting him off. "What did you expect, Scott? That as soon as I came back from hell and beyond, everything would go back to the way it was? We'd be best friends again, fooling ourselves that everything was okay as long as we had each other?"

Scott blanched. "Well, no-"

"Then stop acting like it and shut up."

Scott didn't say another word.

When class finally gave out, he was out the door before Scott could stop him.

***

Lydia passed him a note in class.

He passed it right back without looking up from his notebook or at her. But memory served him well when he remembered she was as stubborn as he was.

She passed him the note again.

No. Not happening. He wasn’t going to let her win this. 

He took a glance up at the board before passing the note back and continuing with his work.

He heard her exhale sharply before the note reappeared on his desk. He barely contained his irritated grown. 

He scrunched it up this time, throwing it at her.

It hit her in the face and fell to the floor, rolling a few centimetres before slowing to a stop. 

He could practically see her scowling and he settled with a triumphant smirk. In his peripheral, he saw Lydia lean down over her book and write. He hoped she was finally getting on with her work, but when he heard the tearing of paper, he knew he was fooling himself.

A new note was placed on his desk. 

“Ms Martin, Mr Stilinski, are we interrupting something?” 

Thomas looked up to see the class, as well as Ms Finch staring down at him, hands on her hips and her glasses on the end of her nose, a stereotypical scene. 

“No, Ms Finch,” Lydia denied innocently behind him, “he asked for the equation formula. He didn’t get time to write it down before you wiped it off the board.”

Thomas swore he was going to kill her.

Ms Finch hummed, taking her word for it, and moved back to the front of the classroom, taking everyone else’s gaze with her.

Thomas turned around to glare at her, but before he could pass the note back, the bell rung and she left with a smug smile.

He groaned, unfolding the note.

_Please text me. We’re your friends._

A phone number was written on the bottom, but Thomas didn’t save it. He walked right over to the bin and discarded it, making his way out of the now empty classroom.

***

When Thomas says the school is hell, he means _hell._ Every turn, a Pack member was waiting around the corner, and all he could do to avoid being cornered was stick close to other groups and stay hidden behind them. 

Sure, he was on the receiving end a few strange looks, but it was better than having to talk to the Pack.

The school finally released him with a shrill ring and he was out before anyone else.

He could finally go back to searching for his friends.

***

When he opened his laptop, an email popped up, from his year coordinator, Mr Parker. Confusion overtook his actions and he opened it, eyes scanning over the words. 

_Mr Stilinski,_

_I have been made aware of your protest results from this week._

_They were impressive, to say the least._

_I do hope you’re aware that protests are to see how much you know about the upcoming unit, and you received exceptionally high results._

_I’d like you to consider taking a GED test to graduate early. If you’re interest, I’ve scheduled a meeting at 4:00 tomorrow evening._

_Please consider wisely._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr Parker_

Thomas stared, shocked. 

Then, his shock turned to excitement. Hope.

If he got out of school, he’d be able to find his friends, leave Beacon Hills.

He could get away from the pack, be with his _real_ friends,

He could be free.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the late update. The reason this took so long to update is because I didn’t plan ANYTHING out. I had the idea of Thomas having an N tattoo, but that was it. So, I’m working out a plot, and hopefully, updates will be faster from then on. Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter so soon? Yep

The next day, Thomas could barely conceal his excitement. He had the meeting with Mr Parker after school, and he was desperately trying to make the time pass faster.

Classes dragged on, each longer than the last and Thomas found himself wishing Minho and the others were here to give him company. 

He spent each class watching as the hands ticked by, slower and slower, taking their time.

When the bell finally, _finally_ rang at three o’clock, Thomas was out the door. With a groan, he remembered he still had an hour until the meeting started, and he decided to grab some food from Bob’s Diner.

He ordered his regular curly fries and an additional milkshake, and drove back to the school, waiting in the nearly empty parking lot for the clock to strike four. 

He ate slowly, scrolling through news reports on his phone as he did so, looking for any missing persons pictures that resembled any of his friends.

There were many sites that showed pictures of the missing kids, and then a technologically created image of what they would look like now, and Thomas was starting to find it quite useful.

He scanned the photos for what felt like hours, but with no luck, he sighed, glancing frustratedly at the clock. 3:47.

Good enough.

He scrunched up his takeaway papers, pocketed his phone and jumped out of his car, throwing the rubbish in the bin by the door as he passed it. He walked slowly through the school to Mr Parker’s office, and by the time he made it there, his watch ready 4:56.

He knocked twice on the hardwood door, receiving a welcoming ‘ _come in.’_

Thomas entered, and Mr Parker smiled kindly at him, gesturing to the leather seat opposite his desk. “Take a seat, Thomas.”

The use of his preferred name went a long way for Thomas, as most of the teachers and other students refused to call him by that. He felt his respect growing for this man, already. He decided that he liked him.

Thomas smiled back, dropping his bag beside the chair with a soft _thud_ and sitting down.

“So, Thomas, I say we get straight to the point of this meeting. You’re results on your pretests were outstanding. I’m surprised you got better marks than Ms Martin, especially considering you’ve missed a bit of your education. Now, this is a tough decision, leaving friends and missing graduation and all, but _would_ you like to take a GED test?”

Thomas’ reply was instant. “Yes.”

Mr Parker looked momentarily taken aback at his immediate response, before he nodded. “Very well. That’s good to hear. Now, I have a note,” he said, digging through a file on his desk and pulling one out. “If you could get your father to sign this, you can take the test on Friday.”

Thomas’ blood ran cold. “My father?” He asked.

He already knew what his father would say. He wouldn’t want Thomas to graduate early. If he graduated early, that would mean there was nothing keeping Thomas in Beacon Hills. Sure, he and his father didn’t really talk anymore, but the Sheriff had made it clear he didn’t want Thomas going anywhere.

“Yes, your father. We need a parent or guardians signature for permission to take the test and to graduate out of high school early. Do you think that will be a problem?”

Thomas shook his head, taking the note outstretched to him. “No, I’ll talk to him tonight.”

Mr Parker smiled again. “Well, that’s about all I needed to say. I hope it goes well with your father. And if you could bring the signed note back tomorrow morning before classes, I’ll organise the test.”

Thomas nodded, feeling dread creep into his chest. He just had to hope his father would be understanding. “Thank you, Mr Parker. Really.”

The man’s smiled only widened.

***

Thomas took a bite of his dinner, looking up at his father. His eyes were trained on his dinner plate as they ate in silence one more. Thomas worried his lip between his teeth, before he decided to bite the bullet.

“My year level coordinator said I have great pretest scores,” Thomas said, breaking the silence at the dinner table.

His father hummed questionably, spooning another forkful of rice into his mouth. He didn’t say anything else, so Thomas continued.

“He... he said they’re good enough to take a GED test.”

His father stopped eating, jaw becoming still, his fork stalling midair. “A GED test?” He asked evenly.

“Yeah, so I can graduate early. I had a meeting with Mr Parker today- he’s the year level coordinator.”

His father’s lip curled. Thomas gripped his fork tightly, suddenly wishing he hadn’t said anything.

“Do you _want_ to graduate early?” 

His father said it with such distaste, and didn’t bother hiding his dislike at the idea, as if it would change Thomas’ mind.

Thomas nodded, biting his lip. “I uh... I need a signature, though. For permission...” Thomas trailed off. The look in his father’s eyes had already told him the answer.

“I won’t sign it. I just got you back, and now you want to graduate early? Leave again? Why, to find those friends of yours?”

Thomas stares at his plate in front of him, unsure of why he felt shame, guilt at his father’s words. He wasn’t in the wrong, was he? 

“No.” His father said. “I’m not signing it. You have friends at school, anyway. Scott won’t stop calling me, so I expect you to talk to him tomorrow.”

His father left the table, and a Thomas vaguely thought that _he_ should be the one leaving in a huff. 

Thomas cleaned the dishes and went straight to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn’t originally think the sheriff was going to be an angsty teen, but I decided he should be against Thomas’ ged test for the plot. Sowwyyy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas had the whole night for his anger to grow, and in the morning, he was plain old pissed off.

His father was being petty. Unreasonable. Completely _unfair._

His father didn't want him to leave, and Thomas understood that. He did.

But, maybe if the man had wanted Thomas to stay so badly, maybe he could have tried harder.

He could have talked to Thomas at dinner, could have talked to him _at all._

His father should have seen this coming.

So, when his alarm beeps at five, Thomas is already dressed and ready to follow his plan.

He grabbed his permission slip off his desk and crept downstairs. He quickly found the folder he was looking for on the coffee table, and he sifted through it, looking for a piece of paper that his father had signed.

He took it out and placed his permission slip over the signed page, lining up the signature onto the bar where his father would have signed.

Then, he carefully traced the signature onto the paper.

If his father wouldn't sign, Thomas would sign for him.

***

Thomas left for school after he heard the engine of his father's car fade out as he drove away. He folded the note neatly into his pocket and drove, mentally preparing himself for _another_ long day.

Hopefully it would be his last week at school, if his test went well.

He pulled into the school car lot and parked, jumping out and heading around the back of the school. Scott and the Pack tended to be at the front, and he'd prefer to avoid them, despite his father telling him to speak to Scott.

He made his way to Mr Parker's office, a grin replacing the scowl on his face. He would take the GED test, and he'd graduate. He was already making plans.

Knocking on the door, Thomas heard the same _'come_ _in'_ a the day before, and he entered, smiling at the teacher. 

"Thomas, how'd it go?" Mr Parker greeted, returning the smile.

"Got it!" He said, feeling partially guilty about lying to him. 

"Fantastic! I'll go tell the Principal you'll be taking the test." 

Thomas handed him the note, and they both exited his office, Thomas leaving down the hall for his locker, and Mr Parker leaving the other way for the Principal's.

***  
The day was passed with Thomas trying, and failing, to quam his excitement.   
  
He still had two more days until the test, and he just had to stick it out until then.  
  
He spent his classes making plans. Where would he go, what would he do?  
  
He decided that tonight, when his father was asleep, he'd check his computer. There had to be something that his father knew about his friends.

Something he was hiding.  
  
***  
When his father's snores carried through the hallway, Thomas threw his sheets off, creeping to the door. He inched it open, cringing at the long, loud creak it made. 

He paused for a moment, but his father's snores continued, and he continued down the hall to the steps.

His father's computer sat at the desk in the office, and once he'd closed the door softly behind him, he sat down, logging in. His father always used the same password, ever since Thomas was a kid.

He opened the files that seemed relevant, such as his own, and skimmed through them for anything useful. 

Thomas found three additional files on his own, and when he clicked on them, his heart skipped a beat. 

The three files were Newt's, Minho's and a WCKD folder.

Inside Newt's was a location of an orphanage, and Thomas didn't need to read more to know what that meant. 

Beside his real name, Samuel Brown, **_(idk hehe)_** a red label spelt ' _diseased_ ,' and Thomas quickly closed it. 

In Minho's, there was a location too. Beside Kamenosuke _**(don't you dare judge it, it means turtle's helper)**_ Lee, Los Angeles was typed.

Los Angeles.

He knew where Minho was.

_He knew where Minho was._

He grinned triumphantly. How hadn't he thought of this before? 

He quickly scrolled down, finding an address, before closing all the tabs and closing down the computer. He left the office as if it had been untouched, and retreated back to his room.

It was now Thursday, his alarm clock reading 3:29am. 

He collapsed on his bed, relief and happiness filling him head to toe. He wouldn't be able to sleep after this, so he decided to make plans for LA. 

He packed his bags, eager to leave as soon as possible. He'd take his bags on Friday, and start his journey to LA as soon as he's gotten his results back.

There wasn't much doubt in Thomas' mind that he wouldn't pass this test, so he felt confident with his plans.

When his alarm went off at five, he had a quick breakfast and went for a run, returning in time to get ready for school. 

One more day before he could leave. One more day before he could leave to find Minho.

One. More. Day.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I got school again tomorrow :( 
> 
> Holidays went so fast AHHHH


	5. Chapter 5

When Thomas got to school on Thursday morning, tired and grumpy from the lack of sleep, seeing Scott waiting at his locker was _not_ something he felt like dealing with.

At all.

As soon as he'd seen the werewolf, he retreated right back around the corner, glaring at the floor as if it held the cause for all his problems.

But, oh, how _could_ he forget about his god forbidden, heaven for- fended, superhuman hearing?

"Stiles, wait!" Scott's voice called after him, but Thomas was already running, cursing Scott's idiocy.

_Leave him alone_ , goddammit. 

He groaned, walking faster. Couldn't Scott see he didn't want to talk? Hadn't he _listened_ when he told him, and Lydia, right to their faces?

No. Of _course_ not _._

He could hear Scott's shoes squeaking against the linoleum behind him, and Thomas ducked into a crowd of people to disguise his scent, pulling his hood over his head and waited.

Once Scott had pushed through the crowd and continued down the hall, Thomas smirked, finding his way back to his locker.

He opened it and put his bag in. His locker was quite empty, a pile of books sitting on the shelve, and Thomas knew it would be easy to grab his stuff after the evaluation.

He grabbed his first books for the day and shut his locker, jumping when he saw someone standing right behind the locker's door.

He scowled when he recognized Lydia, but otherwise ignored her, moving to walk to class.

"Stiles, you need to talk to us sooner or later."

"I'll take later," he replied, his face pinched in annoyance.

"Really, Stiles? Your dad said he told you to talk to us. Can't you at least listen to him?"

Thomas grimaced at the mention of his father, before he should his head. "Doesn't matter. I won't be here much longer, anyway."

Lydia tilted her head quizzically. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Thomas ignored her question, entering his homeroom. Lydia stood outside the door with an exasperated look, but left begrudgingly when the bell rung.

Thomas- one, Lydia- nil.

***

When the bell rang to give way to break, Mr Parker found Thomas reading in the library.

"Hey, Thomas," he greeted, sitting beside him, "just thought I'd tell instead of emailing. Your test will be at nine tomorrow morning. You'll need to meet me in my office, and then I'll give you an hour to complete it."

"Thanks, Mr Parker. I'll be there," he assured with a nod.

"Great," the teacher got up, smiling like always. "See you then, Thomas!"

***

Thomas got home at four, feeling happier than he had in a while. He'd be able to finally take the test tomorrow, after a long, long week.

Then... then he could leave.

Funnily enough, it felt so _unreal,_ to think he was leaving Beacon Hills. He'd been gone for three years, and only returned a few months ago, but it felt like it wasn't true. That he wouldn't get another chance to escape this supernatural infested town, a beckoning magnet to danger and pain.

But he knew, it was real, and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders at the mere thought.

The door downstairs opening caught his attention, alerting him of his father's return. He waited silently, hoping his father would walk right past his door, leaving him along like he had done excellently for the past months.

But, hope was an illusion of doubt, after all.

His father opened his door, not bothering to knock, and leaned against the door.

He spoke, his voice sounding casual, but Thomas knew it was anything but.

"So," the sheriff said, "I got an email from the school today."

Thomas froze, noticing his father's jaw clenched and words sharp. He didn't say anything, waiting anxiously for his father to continue.

"It said they were _happy-"_ he spat the word mockingly, and Thomas knew immediately what this was about, " _happy,_ that you were taking the GED test."

Thomas glared at his shoes, feeling his father's eyes boring down on him. 

"I told you 'no.'"

Thomas looked up at him, his stomach coiling in rage. "Why do you even _care?"_ He snapped.

"Why do I-? You're my son, and I expect you to-"

"I'm not your _son,'"_ Thomas hissed. "You don't even talk to me, let alone _care._ I'm 18, and I'm leaving tomorrow after I take the test. You can't stop me."

He pushed past his father, not wanting to stay in the house much longer, not wanting to sit around in his room, not wanting to do _anything.  
_

He'd go for a run. Blow off some steam.

His father couldn't keep him here.

He wouldn't stay here.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas returned to his house at 11pm after a prolonged run through the Preserve. He'd stayed out there as long as he could, but when it got too dark to see, he'd decided to go home and get some sleep for his test tomorrow.

His father was asleep on the couch, and Thomas snuck past him without a sound to his own room. He had a quick shower and went to sleep, his packed bags hidden under his bed.

Tomorrow was the day, and it didn't come quick enough

*** 

Thomas woke early, earlier than his father, who had retreated to his room at some point in the night, and earlier than the sun, that still hid beyond the horizon, emitting a soft pink glow over the sky.

Thomas got up and retrieved his bags from beneath his bed, packing them into his old Jeep. He grabbed his pillow and a bag of food as well and put them in the passenger seat.

He went for another run, showered and then got ready for school, the whole time being overwhelmed by excitement and nerves. He couldn't stay still, anticipation filling him as the clock ticked by slowly.

He left for school at seven, and decided to spend the remaining time he had in the library. Ever since he'd returned to Beacon Hills, he'd enjoyed hanging out in the library. It was quiet, calming and, of course, Pack-free. 

The bell rang soon after, and he had 15 minutes until he needed to meet Mr Parker, meaning he still had form class.

It passed quickly, however, and he was on his way to Mr Parker's office in no time.

The teacher welcomed him in with his usual grin. "Morning, Thomas! If you could just leave your bag at my desk, I've supplied everything you'll need.  
You'll sit over there." He gestured to the desk that had been set up.

An assessment sat on the desk face down, and a pencil and eraser beside it.  
  
Thomas complied to the teacher's instruction, placing his bag on the floor and moving to the desk.

Mr Parker sat down at his own desk. "You'll have an hour to complete it, and if you finish before then, be sure to check your answers." The older man checked his watch before telling him he could start.

Mr Parker smiled encouragingly, then focused on the computer in front of him.

Thomas looked down, drowning out the tapping of the keyboard and the click of the mouse as his pencil scratched answers onto the pages.  
  
***

Thomas set his pencil down and glanced at the clock. It'd been 25 minutes since he'd started, and he'd already gone through his work, confident with the answers.

Most of the test was quite easy. One of the last questions had thrown him off, but he'd managed to figure something out for it.

He cleared his throat. "I'm finished," he told Mr Parker, who looked up in surprise.   
  
The teacher checked his watch, eyebrows shooting up his forehead. "Are you sure, Thomas? You still have 35 minutes."

At Thomas' nod, he smiled. "I knew you were too smart for us." He got up and took Thomas' test, walking to he door. "I'll be back in about ten minutes. Stay here."

Thomas grabbed his bag, taking his phone out to pass the time quicker. He studied the course in which he'd follow on the map to find Minho, and by the time Mr Parker returned, Thomas believed he'd be able to make the trip without the GPS, though he wouldn't take any chances.  
  
  
The teacher returned to the room, sitting back at his desk and gesturing for Thomas to take the seat in front of the desk.

Mr Parker's face was devoid of anything, a large contrast to his usual smiling face. It filled Thomas with nerves.

What if he _hadn't_ passed?

What if this was all for nothing?

"Well," Mr Parker said, breaking Thomas from his inner growing panic. He scanned through the test, nodding to himself. "I'd say you're the first in many years to pass your GED test."

The words brought relief to Thomas and his shoulders slumped.

He _had_ passed.

A noise behind him gained his attention, and he and Mr Parker turned to the door to see one of Thomas' classmates- Molly?-, staring at Thomas with wide eyes.

She ran down the hall didn't return despite Mr Parker's calls.

The teacher gave him and apologetic look. "Sorry, rumours will spread fast. Always do in Beacon Hills."

Thomas shrugged. "I'll be leaving anyway."

Mr Parker gave him a curious look but didn't comment. He instead waved the test in the air, changing the subject back to the test. "Your results are quite high for your age level. Where'd you learn all this?"  
  
Thomas blanched for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Lot's of study, I guess. I'm interested in a lot of the content, so I know a lot about it." It was an outright lie, but Mr Parker bought it immediately.

"Well, you've officially graduated," he said with a bright smile. "Your father will be proud."

Thomas nodded, he smiled, despite the comment. His father wouldn't be, but it doesn't matter anymore.

He was leaving.

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"I'm going to visit a friend, and then I'll work it all out."

"Well, safe travels, Thomas. I hope I'll see you again soon."

Thomas walked through the halls for one last time, relief and excitement flooding through him like an ocean.

Whispers broke out around him as he passed, and eyes followed him through the corridors.

He didn't care.

He made his way passed his own locker, taking everything out.

He saw Scott and Lydia staring at him, disbelief in their eyes, but Thomas didn't stay long enough to talk.

He took his things and left, left the place he'd made so many friends, lost so many others.

He left the place he'd never return to, and he was glad.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woolp


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. I started writing it, but then I lost what I had written and couldn't remember anything and lost all motivation.
> 
> BUT I'M BACK NOW :D

He'd been driving for days, and Thomas was only now entering LA. He hadn't had much sleep since he'd left Beacon Hills, and as much as he wanted to go straight to Minho, he was practically falling asleep as he drove with exhaustion clinging to him.

Thomas decided to rent a motel room where he can unpack his Jeep, get some food, and some sleep. He rented a place called Seabreeze and he quickly unpacked. 

He dropped in at the diner and grabbed a plate, then was back in his room to sleep.

Despite the excitement flowing through him, his need for sleep drained it all away and he was taken into a dreamless slumber.

***

He woke early, too early, but his newfound excitement and anticipation didn't allow him to go back to sleep. He packed his bags, grabbed breakfast, and loaded his Jeep.

He decided to drive around until a decent time to see Minho, so his fuel tank was half full by the time he set off for Minho's.

After countless hours of driving, he was finally here, on the doorstep of the address.

His friend was so close, for the first time in a year.

Thomas inhaled deeply and sighed, raising his fist to the door.

He knocked.

Thomas dug his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Footsteps sounded behind the door, followed by a click and a creak as the door inched open. 

Thomas grinned when he saw Minho's face peeking out from behind the door. Minho's eyes found his and he froze. Then, quick as lightning, the door was thrown open and Thomas was tackled in a hug. 

"Tom!" Minho cried, laughing joyfully.

"Hey, Min," Thomas replied, not able to wipe the grin off his face. He was _finally_ here.

"Dude, where have you been? We've been looking all over!"

"They sent me back to my dad," he told him, pulling away from the hug.

"And he was okay with you leaving him again?" Minho asked, laughing.

Thomas' smile fell. "Not exactly..."

Minho cringed, shaking his head. "C'mon, the others are gonna be stacked when they see you!"

Thomas' grin was back. So the others _were_ here.

Minho led Thomas to the kitchen, where four others sat at the island. There was Gally, and Frypan, Brenda and Jorge.

"Guys!" Minho yelled, despite being in the same room as them, "look who's back from the dead!"

Heads turned, and in an instant, he was surrounded by his friends.

His friends.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, yeah, ik its a sucky ending, but what can i say?


End file.
